Conventionally, spiral treaded members rotate about a longitudinal axis to generate motion in components matably engaged to the spiral thread. As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,132 describes rotation of a worm gear to drive a gear carrying rotor. However, there does not appear to be described in the art a rotor having a toothed periphery configured to be driven directly by non-rotational linear travel of a portion of the spiral thread coupled to the external surface of an elongate member, whereby linear non-rotational travel of the spirally threaded elongate member directly acts on the toothed periphery of the rotor to generate rotation about a rotation axis.
Additionally, there does not appear to be any linear position monitoring device whether analog or digital driven by a rotor directly engaged to the linear non-rotational travel of a spirally threaded elongate member to generate elongate member location values each corresponding to a unique location of the elongate member in the range of the linear travel path.